Where the left off My version
by Lucian guy
Summary: hey guys this is my version of where they left off by animetricia and all credits belong to her and neither of us own Fairy Tail


"Why me!" I cried… feeling like crying.

"Sorry Lucy…" Mira-Jane apologized, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Lucy sighed. A few months ago, Mira-Jane was asked to go back to sorcerers weekly for a photo shoot. But she was unwilling because the manager was one heck of a crazy guy, so Lucy volunteered to go alone with her. To help her get him off her back.

She succeeded. But only to get him on _her _back instead.

Mira-Jane was kept being asked to return for more photo shoots. And all of them with a _nice _request that Lucy come too. Either that, or Mira-Jane loses her job.

The manager was an _irritating, short, hairless, muscle-less _man. It's a wonder that he's even considered as one. He looked like on fat blob of… _fats_ with features of a human. His name was Richard, long form for rich, he said. He was the most disgusting man on earth! And like mentioned, a crazy guy.

Suddenly, the door to Fairy Tail flew open and a short and fat man came wobbling in. Mira-Jane and Lucy recognized him immediately.

"Richard?" They said simultaneously.

"Yes my beloved Lucy, I am here!" He cried, before kneeling in front of Lucy on one knee.

"Dear Lucy, I know we have only met a while, and that you don't know me well, but I do hope that you can feel my love for you, they're as big as the world!and I hope that you would do me the favor of baring my children.

Lucy was stunned. Marry? That fat old blob of fats?

!

Was Lucy's thought process. But how was she going to turn him down without hurting his feelings?

Thank goodness Natsu stepped him.

"Um… guy I'm afraid she's taken!" He said. A smile on his face.

Richard didn't believe him.

"Oh yeah? In what way." He countered.

Natsu thought over it for a second.

"She's married!" He cried out.

Many shook their heads at his stupid logic. While Lucy just wanted to slam his head on the table.

"I don't believe you!" Richard cried irritated, "She has no ring on her finger!"

Mira-Jane who was behind Lucy immediately took off one of her ring and quickly slipped it on Lucy's fourth finger.

"Yes she does!" Mira-Jane immediately took Lucy's hand and raised it up.

"They even have children!" Natsu yelled

There many muffled groans and Lucy now really, _really _wanted to slam his head, not on the table, but a freaking boulder, one which will make him unconscious for _months. _It would cause a big depletion in the food supply when he wakes up and he might be an idiot for life, but still…

"Where is the father then?" Richard still not convinced on Natsu's words.

Then Lucy thougt of an idea "Gate of the Lion I open thee!Loke!"

"What do you ask for my princess?"Loke said

" this is my husband Loke"Lucy said

Lucy whispered in Lokes ear "Loke please pretend to be my husband because I don't want to marry this old fatty!"

Loke put a devious smile on his face"OK princess"

"Uh We'll just talk in the kitchen."Lucy quickly pulled Loke inside the kitchen

"Gate of the twins I open thee!Gemeni!"

Lucy filled geme and mini in the situation they both laughed

Lucy got angry and said"you two just shut up and shapshift into wendy so we can get this over with!"

gemi and mini quickly transformed and all of the got shoved out by Lucy

Lucy quickly hugging Lokes arm and putting an akward smile on the threes faces bul Lokes smile was real and the shapeshifted gemeni in front

Everyone was amazed, they really looked like a family

"You believe Natsu now?" Mira-Jane asked, Lucy was glad to see that Natsu _had _been knocked out.

Richard seemed upset, but seeing that sight made him lose hope in trying to prove them wrong. Then he had to have that stupid idea.

"The only was to see that you two _are _a couple are if you two kiss." He narrowed his eyes. Daring them.

Lucy hesitated. Are you serious? She thought. Everyone looked shocked and very, very interested

"If thats how you want it."Loke shrugged He cupped his hands around Lucy's chin and leaned his head in to kiss her lips.

Licking her bottom lip for entrance, Loke begun to kiss her, their tongues dancing with each other. Lucy was soon overcome by the kiss. It was sweet, yet cold. But it was nice. They didn't notice Richard leave dejectedly until Loke separated. Lucy saw a longing in his eyes, like he didn't want to stop, but he just went off. . he embarrassed Lucy with a smirk and a "Interesting show".

Gemeni who seemed quite confused, but just went back to the spirit world. Loki was the one Lucy was looking at when he left. That kiss… It was like a spark had gone off. Her first kiss… It wasn't like there was fireworks, but it seemed like there a connection between them.

She saw him later at the beach on a bench looking at the sunset

Loke only acknowledged her presence with a nod. And only nodded when she asked if she could sit next to him.

"Thank you for today." She started. Breaking the silence.

He only smiled.

"Thanks for giving me your first kiss." She said again.

He smiled again.

"So… I'll go now…" She said softly. She didn't want to, for some reason. She felt that she wanted to stay with him.

But he obviously didn't feel the same way.

Just when she was getting up. Loke grabbed her wrist. "Sit down." He commanded.

She did so, hesitant. Loke was taking deep breaths, like he was gathering courage to do something.

Finally he opened his mouth.

"Lucy, I know I'm not rich, , and I know what a jerk I am sometimes, and I keep making you embarrassed. But ever since I laid eyes on you, I felt this connection. I believe Gemini told you before I felt that you were hot, and though you are more naïve then you are, I think its cute."

Lucy was stunned… "Loke…" She said, but Loke ignored her, continuing.

"That kiss, it really meant something to me, I haven't been able to tell you my feelings, and I know you might not return the feelings but I hope you would just listen."

He turned to Lucy…

"Lucy Heartphilla, no… Lucy… I'm in love with you." And with that, he stood up, ready to leave. But as he was about to leave, it was Lucy's turn to stop him.

"Loke…" She looked at him, and Loke was shocked to see that she was crying. A smile on her face she said the words he would never forget in his life. "I love you too Loke"

He was shocked. But it soon turned to happiness. His face wore a grin as he sat back down, and brought his lips to hers.

And they continued where they left off.

How did you like it! Haha (: hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review! Flames are appreciated too but only if they are _good _critism. :D


End file.
